


Дева в беде

by AnnaJones



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Teleportation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: — Школа — то еще дерьмо, скучно до зубовного скрежета, но там друзья, там первая любовь. Дискотеки, танцы, тайком пронесенный алкоголь, конфискация его учителями, выговор, неделя наказаний после уроков. Школьная газета, оркестр, сборная по декатлону, футболу, кружок шахмат.— Звучит уныло, а вот часть про танцы и алкоголь мне понравилась.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Illyana Rasputin
Kudos: 5





	Дева в беде

**Author's Note:**

> Billie Eilish & Khalid — lovely.

— Локхид, мне страшно, как же мне страшно, — прошептала Ильяна, зарываясь лицом в мягкую игрушку. Ответом ей был вой ветра за окном — ставни противно скрипели.

В мотеле оказался старый черно-белый телевизор, и только его блеклый свет освещал снятую комнату. Ильяна пряталась за большой кроватью, изредка оглядывая помещение, — каждый поворот головы давался с трудом.

— Ладно, давай на раз-два, — выдохнула она Локхиду в то место, где у него могли быть уши, и на доли секунды выглянула на середину комнаты.

Свет голубого экрана падал прямо на пыльный затхлый ковер, испачканный какими-то пятнами бурого и серого цвета. Окно было плотно зашторено, но уличные фонари отбрасывали жуткие тени, и Ильяне то и дело мерещились высокие нескладные фигуры из ее кошмаров.

— Все хорошо, ведь так? — спросила она у дракона. — Да, выглядит очень страшно, но это ведь всего лишь деревья. Мы ведь видели их у входа в мотель. И да, я помню, что ты тогда сказал мне, мол, они же напугают тебя до чертиков, выбирай комнату с окнами на противоположной стороне. Ну извини, это была единственная свободная из всех! Ладно, Локхид, прости, я не хотела на тебя кричать.

Ставни громко хлопнули, и Ильяна зажмурилась, прижимая игрушку к груди.

— Если не они, то наверняка кто-то другой, — продолжала шептать она. Надо было срочно менять локацию — Ильяна переползла поближе к стенному шкафу, готовая тут же нырнуть вглубь. — Я ведь выдала себя, как думаешь? Или никто не заметил, как я краду бумажник у того толстосума на заправке? У него-то было от силы баксов двадцать. Вряд ли он из-за такой мелочи даже в полицию заявил. Да никто не видел! — убеждала себя Ильяна, Локхид недоверчиво склонил голову набок. — Вот не надо на меня так смотреть. Я была аккуратна. В любом случае ты ведь не хочешь ночевать на парковке как в прошлый раз? Или в парке на скамейке? К тому же, судя по тому, как сильно завывает ветер, ночью будет дождь.

Локхид грустно вздохнул.

— Как думаешь, может, стоит перебраться в ванную? Что? Да, ты прав, тогда путей к отступлению у нас с тобой не будет, — Ильяна немного помолчала, напряженно уставившись на изогнутые костлявые руки в окне. — Они найдут нас рано или поздно, ты ведь это знаешь? Может, они и сейчас знают, где мы, просто выжидают. От остальных ни слуха ни духу, так может, они уже у них? Мы, конечно, не обещали держать связь, но… Я бы на их месте шанса не упустила.

Ильяна перевела взгляд на телевизор. Пришлось переползти поближе, чтобы переключить канал, — пульта не было и в помине.

— Как думаешь, сколько мы с тобой так сможем? — она долго молчала, ожидая, что Локхид ей ответит. — Ты думаешь, что я уже все? На грани? Наверное, ты прав. Я ничего толком про них не знаю, но буквально кожей чувствую — они знают обо мне все. Чертова доктор Рейес, наверняка она им все про меня разболтала.

Ильяна переключала программы уже по третьему кругу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь интересное. Наткнулась на порно-канал, и рука дрогнула. Захотелось тут же выключить телевизор, но тогда бы комната погрузилась в кромешную тьму, а Ильяне сейчас этого не хотелось. Она переключила дальше и остановилась на каком-то глупом ток-шоу.

— А вдруг они посчитают меня такой же опасной, как Дени? Вдруг они не хотят привлекать меня на свою сторону, а хотят устранить? Да-да, Локхид, я помню, что было написано в моем досье, но что, если после нашего побега, они во мне разочаровались? Что? Думаешь, если не убили раньше, то и не убьют в дальнейшем?

Ставни в очередной раз громко хлопнули, задрожало стекло. Ильяна выглянула в окно — ветер хаотично мотал деревья, словно все никак не мог наиграться в тряпичных кукол.

— Как же я устала, Локхид, — она прижалась горячим лбом к холодному стеклу. На него упало пару капель дождя, Ильяна проследила за их судорожными гонками вниз. — Да, знаю, надо выспаться.

Она поправила шторы, слыша, как на улице беснуется ветер и по крыше начинает бить дождь. В такую погоду сладко спится, но Ильяна не была уверена, что в эту ночь она заснет. Как и во все предыдущие.

— Смотреть совсем нечего, — пожаловалась она. По тридцать второму каналу шел какой-то боевик, на нем и пришлось остановиться, наблюдая за черно-белыми взрывами. — А? Что ты сказал, Локхид?

Ильяна взглянула на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Думаешь? Ты говоришь глупости!

Она бросила игрушку на кровать и зло протопала в ванную. Холодная ржавая вода не отрезвила, и Ильяна покачала головой.

— Слишком рискованно, Локхид. Я не для этого несколько месяцев жила словно мышка, чтобы потом вот так взять и все перечеркнуть! Если бы я хотела, я бы уже давно разнесла все к чертям, но я сижу тихо и не рыпаюсь, только чтобы сраный Эссекс меня не нашел. Так что твоя идея — самое глупое, что я когда-либо слышала! Хватит болтать, давай уже поспим, раз мы смогли снять комнату с нормальной кроватью.

Ильяна забралась в постель прямо в обуви.

— Нет, телевизор я не выключу, ты же знаешь, я не хочу спать в темноте.

Она закрыла глаза, считая про себя до ста, но сон не шел, а Локхид недовольно сопел. Даже сквозь веки виделись тени, отбрасываемые на стены телевизором и уличными фонарями. Дробно барабанил дождь. Ильяна перевернулась на другой бок.

— Ладно, ты прав. Что-то есть здравое в том, что ты считаешь нападение лучшей защитой.

***

— Рад, что в этот раз ты не стал сбрасывать мои звонки.

— Да, подумал, что Ник Фьюри просто так звонить не станет, — пожал плечами Питер. Под тяжелым взглядом умудренного опытом агента Паучок чувствовал себя как к полу пригвожденный.

— Слышал о четырех жестоких убийствах три дня назад?

— В торговом центре? Да, что-то в новостях говорили. Убийцу вроде еще не нашли. Я думал, это дело полиции, — Пит кивнул в сторону полицейских машин, рядами загораживающих банк. — А здесь что?

— Захват заложников, тринадцать человек, двое из них дети, одно убийство. Это был вооруженный охранник.

— А я-то тут причем? Судя по количеству полицейских, тут и без меня все уже распланировано.

Ник Фьюри вздохнул.

— Это девчонка, на вид лет шестнадцать-семнадцать. Зовет себя Мэджик, настоящее имя неизвестно.

— Подождите, что? — Питер даже головой помотал, и если бы его лицо не скрывала паучья маска, Фьюри бы очень не понравилось, что он увидел. — Зачем шестнадцатилетней девчонке захватывать заложников?

— Может, ей захотелось ограбить банк? Ну знаешь, в попытке разбогатеть. В прошлый раз ей приглянулась какая-то шмотка в торговом центре, а продавцы заметили, как она пытается ее своровать. Четырем работницам «Зары» отсекли головы мечом. Сам понимаешь, переходный возраст — штука весьма несладкая.

— Мечом? Она что рыцарей косплеит?

— Удачная шутка, — мрачно заметил Фьюри, губы его даже не дрогнули. — Все бы ничего, обычное дело, я на такое бы даже внимания не обратил. Но вот девчонка не самая обычная. Когда я получил сигнал, то мигом отправился в этот торговый центр. Удивительно, но она словно ждала кого-то. Половина посетителей успела выбежать из здания, вторую половину она держала в заложниках. Когда наши снайперы попытались выстрелить в нее дротиком со снотворным, она не просто увернулась, — телепортировалась.

— Что? Она типа как Доктор Стрэндж?

— Я тоже так решил. Но плащ она не носит, да и вообще поведением она мало была похожа на мага, даже несмотря на свое прозвище. Когда с ней попытались устроить переговоры, она попросила главного, но шеф полиции ее не устроил. И я подумал, а чем черт не шутит, и пошел договариваться с ней сам. Так она мне чуть селезенку не вырезала своим мечом.

— Чего она хотела?

— Честно признаться, я и сам не понял, а она не объяснила. Упомянула какой-то Эссекс. Я пробил по базам, но ничего не нашел — никого с таким именем. Судя по контексту, она имела в виду некую организацию, но такой даже и в помине нет.

Питер кивнул, показывая, что он переварил эту порцию информации и готов к следующей, как из окна банка что-то стремглав вылетело. Осколки веером оросили асфальт, со специфичным звуком на них шлепнулся труп.

— Она снова требует главного. Меня, — пояснил Фьюри. — Но ранения уже мне хватило, — он указал на левый бок, и Питер только сейчас заметил, что Ник все это время держался за ребра. Полиция готовит штурм, но не факт, что тогда заложники останутся целыми и невредимыми. Минус один, — он кивнул на труп, но его там уже не было. Копы оттащили его подальше от здания, и сейчас на тротуаре влажно блестела лужа крови.

— Но почему я? Если она так опасна, то почему не позвать Доктора Стрэнджа, или Капитана Марвел, или Алую ведьму?

— Потому что ты подросток, Питер, а она твоя ровесница. Вы найдете общий язык.

— Сомнительное обоснование, — сухо заметил он, хотя некая доли правды здесь все же была.

***

Целых окон в банке больше не осталось — через одно из них в помещение влетел Питер. Он сгруппировался, эффектно прокатившись по полу на своих двоих под мелодичный звук разбивающегося стекла. По залу вразнобой прокатились крики заложников и застыли где-то под потолком.

Эта загадочная Мэджик находилась в глубине помещения, в самом труднодоступном для снайперов месте, но при этом она могла контролировать с этой позиции людей.

Не то, чтобы она выглядела необычно, скорее наоборот, но образ был запоминающимся, отметил про себя Питер. Высокая, вся в черном, с длинными светлыми волосами. В обычной жизни Пит, проходя мимо, вполне мог бы свернуть себе шею, если бы первой этого не сделала Эм-Джей. Единственное, что могло показаться странным, но точно уж не выбивалось из образа, так это меч. В холодном оружии Питер разбирался более, чем никак, но его размеры Паучка поразили.

— Отпусти заложников.

— Не-а.

Питер вздохнул. Не то, чтобы он ждал, что она повинуется, но все же.

Он запустил в нее паутиной, но девушку буквально поглотил яркий красочный портал. И вправду что-то от Доктора Стрэнджа. Паутина намертво запечатала банкомат за тем местом, где должна была стоять Мэджик. Долго ждать ее не пришлось — она нанесла удар сзади, и Питер едва увернулся от меча. Он с шумом рассек воздух, и Паучок уже не был так уверен в том, что костюм его спасет.

— Надо же, не думала, что ты на них работаешь. Я думала, ты Мститель, — удивилась она, и Питер наконец-то оторвал взгляд от странного сочетания брони на ее руке и меча. Что-то отдаленно напоминало вибраниумную руку Зимнего солдата, но оружие был словно одним целым с пальцами.

— Мстителей больше не существует, ты что, давно новостей не смотрела?

Паутина должна была, по крайней мере, запечатать меч девчонки, но острое лезвие разрезало прочные нити, словно горячий нож — масло. На секунду они оба оторопели, но Питер тут же выпустил очередную порцию паутины, целясь ей в ноги. Но Мэджик успела нырнуть в портал. И в ту же секунду вынырнула на другом конце комнаты.

Вид у нее был весьма игривый.

— Запутаешься в этих ваших названиях.

Питер прыгнул в сторону, на ходу цепляя паутиной дубовый письменный стол и швыряя его в девушку. Паучок даже и глазом не моргнул, когда она разрезала его пополам, будто разломила плитку шоколада.

— Из чего ее рука и меч? — изумился Пит. — Вибраниум?

— Неизвестное органическое соединение, — проинформировала его Карен, хотя толку от этого сообщения было ноль.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу тебя достать и на потолке? Незачем от меня прятаться.

Питер и не прятался — он пытался определить ее слабые стороны, но понимал, реакция у нее быстрая. Любое его действие — и она уворачивается от него, прыгая в свои порталы, и всегда настигает его врасплох.

Заложники, открыв рты, наблюдали за ними.

— Мне нужен главный. Тот черный чувак с повязкой на глазу. Как его зовут? Фьюри?

— Ты пыталась убить его, — Питер прыгнул на банкомат, слегка погнув его корпус.

— Он заслужил, — хмыкнула девушка. Она тащила за собой меч, оставляя на полу едва мерцающие глубокие трещины.

— Что он такого сделал? Это ты убила в общей сложности шестерых меньше, чем за неделю! Да что с тобой не так?!

— Хреновый из тебя переговорщик. А если бы твои слова меня оскорбили? Может, я считаю, что с головой у меня все в порядке. Это как с сумасшедшими — надо следить за языком, — пожурила она Питера.

Не то чтобы она крепко держала свое оружие, — отметил про себя он, — но управляла им виртуозно. Вот сейчас, забалтывая ее, он вполне мог бы и нарушить их связь, но, кажется, девчонка шла на контакт весьма охотно.

— Ладно, хорошо. Зачем ты все это делаешь? Зачем все это?

— Мне нужен главный.

— Зачем? Чтобы убить его?

— А ты не глупенький.

— В чем провинился Фьюри?

— А ты-то не знаешь?

— Пока не очень врубаюсь. В любом случае незачем держать людей в заложниках и убивать их. Раз о деньгах не было речи, значит, ты хотела привлечь внимание? Тебе это удалось, Ник Фьюри здесь. Но…

— Где конкретно? — посуровела Мэджик. Ее глаза зловеще засияли голубым светом, и это зрелище внезапно завораживало, Питер не мог этого не отметить.

— Отпусти заложников.

— Может, мне стоит обменять Фьюри на этих людей, раз он сам ко мне не идет? Передай ему это, — резким движением меча она обвела заложников в круг и кто-то испуганно вскрикнул. — Н-да. Никогда не думала, что они сделают из Человека-паука мальчика на побегушках.

— Что такое Эссекс?

Девушка застыла. Она взглянула на Питера, глаза бегали по его лицу, но за маской ничего видно не было. А она все шарила по нему пронзительным взглядом, долго, настойчиво, и Питер почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Словно она пыталась найти на его костюме пуговки или молнии и тут же раздеть, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза. Мэджик склонила голову набок и медленно, почти шепотом спросила:

— Кто такой Ник Фьюри?

Питер опешил. Он долго молчал, а потом развел руками:

— Бывший директор ныне разваленного Щ.И.Т.а, — ответил он, тщательно подбирая слова, будто на экзамене. — Понятия не имею, чем он занимается сейчас, но, видимо, тем же самым, что и в Щ.И.Т.е. Ты, должно быть, слышала про эту организацию. Лет десять назад Черная вдова слила всю их документацию в сеть.

Девушка сделала шаг назад. Питер удивленно наблюдал, как меч в ее руках стремительно исчезает. Броня складывалась, трепетала, вибрировала, втягивалась в кожу. Мэджик закрыла лицо руками, и Питеру вдруг показалось, что она сейчас расплачется. Но вместо этого она расхохоталась, громко и напряженно.

— Кажется, я его с кем-то перепутала. Весьма неловко.

Питер швырнул в нее залпом паутины, но девушка исчезла в портале так быстро, что Паркер даже ахнуть не успел. Паучья нить крепко осела на стене.

***

Питер не считал, что поступил подло. Эта девчонка была преступницей, а он всего лишь благоразумно установил маячок на ее куртке, пока они разговаривали. То, что он пока не сообщил об этом Фьюри, еще ни о чем не говорило. Хотя, возможно, стоило. Ник от нее просто так не отстанет.

Он следил за ней всего пару дней, но, кажется, уже знал распорядок ее дня наизусть. Утром, в час-пик, она спускалась в метро и долго шарилась по поездам чуть ли не до обеда, бесцельно мотаясь от станции к станции. И при этом не умудрялась ни на одной не сойти. В полдень выбиралась в парк, где так же бесцельно бродила. Питер не сразу понял ее странный маршрут, только к концу второго дня до него дошло — в час-пик можно было безнаказанно обчищать кошельки.

Она долго гуляла по продуктовым и торговым центрам и лишь изредка подходила к кассам. Вечера проводила в метро, так же толкаясь в час-пик в толпе, а потом вдруг исчезала с радаров. В первый раз Питер даже решил, что она обнаружила жучок. Вот только пару часов спустя она как ни в чем не бывало появлялась на экране маленькой красной точкой. И шла ночевать либо на вокзал, либо в мотель. Как понимал Питер — если день выдавался удачным.

Не сказать, что ему было интересно за ней наблюдать. Но оторваться он не мог. Из головы все никак не хотели выветриваться эти яркие пронзительные глаза. Она их с кем-то перепутала. С неким загадочным Эссексом.

— Да что ты там вечно пялишься в экран? — спросила как-то Мишель, и Питер не нашел, что ответить.

Слежу за одной девчонкой? На кой черт ему это сдалось? У нее прикольный меч. Который разрезает его паутину. Такого в своей недолгой супергеройской карьере он еще не встречал.

Питер перевел взгляд на экран. Он знал, где она сейчас находится. Он вполне мог застать ее врасплох, но нужно ли ему это было. В какой-то момент Питер решил, что нужно.

***

— Да, Локхид, я знаю, я облажалась. Но кто знал, что на меня первым делом выйдет этот Ник Фьюри, а не Эссекс?!

Ильяна коснулась подбородком мокрых коленей. Ванна в очередном придорожном мотеле была крошечной, вода едва достигала груди. Локхид был натянут на водопроводный кран и в полутьме мигающей лампочки его глаза блестели.

— Все было нормально, я как-то умудрялась выживать, пока ты не влез со своими советами! — раздраженно заметила Ильяна. Вода в ванне уже давно остыла. — Что мне теперь прикажешь делать? Снова залечь на дно? Так я уже выдала себя с головой. Почему ты молчишь? Стыдно?

Ильяна погрузилась в воду, для этого пришлось согнуть колени. Несколько секунд она наблюдала, как плавают ее длинные волосы в мыльном растворе.

— Ладно, прости, я не хотела на тебя кричать. Просто в последнее время все через задницу. Что, если Фьюри со своим членистоногим будут меня искать? Я наверняка привлекла их внимание чередой своих бурных выходок. В любом случае они меня так сильно не пугают, как Эссекс.

Ильяна села в ванне и выдернула пробку. Вода с шумом устремилась в водосток.

— Локхид? — осторожно спросила она, помогая дракону слезть с крана. — А существует ли Эссекс вообще? Может… я слишком сильно на этом зациклена? Может, им плевать на меня? Интересую ли я их так, как прежде? Следят ли они за мной и следили ли когда-либо? А может, я своими поведением их только привлекла? Считаешь, я параноик?

Локхид промолчал.

***

Под дверью ванной комнаты ходил сквозняк, Ильяна зябко поежилась, поправляя полотенце на груди. Мокрые волосы неприятно липли на спину. Ноги совсем замерзли, и тут Ильяна вспомнила, что окно в номере она не открывала. Пока в руке появлялся вострый меч, мысли в голове лихорадочно жужжали. Ей бы сейчас прыгнуть в Лимб, да и черт с ним, с этим номером, но в комнате оставалась ее одежда, а другой у нее не было. Не в полотенце на голое тело же ей щеголять. А в кожаной куртке еще и оставались деньги. Долларов пятнадцать, не то чтобы слишком много.

— Локхид, — прошептала она. — А если это Эссекс?

Ильяна приникла ухом к двери. Тишина. Шпингалет был хлипким, сорвать его дело мог даже годовалый малыш. Если бы ее хотели застать врасплох, то ворвались бы в ванную минут десять назад, не позже.

Портал в полу ярко замерцал, и Ильяна спрыгнула в него, выйдя уже в комнате мотеля. Удар плашмя пришелся на прикроватную лампу и зацепил старый грузный шкаф, оставив его без дверцы.

— Хей! Спокойно. Я не собираюсь на тебя нападать, — Паучок развел руками, показывая, мол, он безоружен.

— Серьезно? Ты ворвался в мой номер! — полотенце предательски сползало с груди, и Ильяне пришлось поддерживать его свободной рукой.

— Я стучался, ты не ответила.

— Это не значит, что ты должен был входить!

— Ладно-ладно, прости.

Ильяна сделала выпад, словно пыталась нанести укол. Целилась она прямо в грудь, но Питер увернулся.

— Что тебе вообще нужно? — она исчезла и тут же оказалась сзади. Питер почуял ее затылком, аж волосы дыбом встали.

Его костюм растягивался до неимоверных размеров и был достаточно плотным, но при этом явно не смог защитить его от ран, наносимых этим мечом. Плечо весьма ощутимо обожгло, и Питер метнул в девушку паутиной. Она предсказуемо телепортировалась в другой угол комнаты.

— Ты, конечно, безбашенная, мочить людей направо и налево, особо никого не стесняясь. Но из нашего с тобой разговора я понял, что ты кого-то отчаянно ищешь.

— Хочешь помочь? — хмыкнула она.

— Просто хотел разузнать о тебе побольше. Как тебя, например, зовут?

Мэджик молчала. Она застыла в напряжении, выставив перед собой оружие, и ее влажные волосы налипли на щеку.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — повторил Питер. — И был бы признателен, если бы и ты этого хотела.

— Знаю я таких, как ты. Сделают вид, что вошли в положение, навешают лапшу на уши, а потом заставят работать на себя. Не хочу быть очередным псевдосупергероем и спасать кого бы то ни было, — сплюнула девчонка и след ее простыл.

Питер растерянно оглядывался, словно бы ожидая, что она вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за спины. Но она ушла, оставив только гору одежды на кровати. Паркер нашел маячок на куртке и отключил его. В ванной комнате в раковине лежал игрушечный дракон. У него намокла голова — с крана капало.

***

— С каких пор ты играешь в куклы? — удивился Нэд.

— У нас на двоих целая коллекция фигурок из «Звездных войн», а ты мне еще что-то говоришь про куклы, — фыркнул Питера, но фиолетового дракона все же отодвинул подальше. Тот осуждающе уставился на него черными глазками-кнопками.

— Какой-то он жуткий, где ты его нашел?

— Потерял кое-кто, — уклонился от ответа Питер, завидев, как к ним приближается Мишель. У них сегодня была совместная алгебра, и к смущению Паркера, он весь урок пялился на нее, совершенно не слыша, о чем вещал учитель. Заваленный тест Питер оставил на своей совести, хотя так и чесался язык сказать Эм-Джей, что она в этом ой как виновата.

— Миленькая игрушка, — хмыкнула она. — О, перчаточная.

Она взяла весьма потрепанного дракона в руки, и Питер весь напрягся. Даже шея взмокла.

— «Улицы Сезам» насмотрелся? — голосом Мишель усмехнулся дракончик, но Паркеру смешным это совсем не показалось.

— Ты что, в младшей школе, чтобы на уроки игрушки таскать? — откуда-то со спины поинтересовался Флэш.

— Судя по тому, что ты считаешь игрушки забавой для малышей, ты сам явно недалеко от них ушел, — фыркнула Эм-Джей, заставив одноклассника замолчать.

Где-то в недрах необъятного рюкзака Питера зазвонил телефон.

— Вот черт! — внезапно выругался Флэш, что-то внимательно разглядывая на экране своего смартфона.

— Алло?

— Питер, немедленно включи телевизор! — тетя Мэй редко давала ему понять, что о чем-то беспокоится, но когда делала это, то получалось у нее на славу. Паркер даже подскочил.

— Ребят, вы видели? — Флэш, явно забыв, как отбрила его Мишель, развернул к ним свой телефон.

— А что случилось? — спросил Питер, как тут же понял — уточнять уже не надо. Это был экстренный выпуск новостей.

— Полчаса назад детское кафе-мороженое в центре города было захвачено девушкой, называющей себя Мэджик. В народе ее уже прозвали Террористкой-с-мечом, так как на прошлой неделе она уже брала в заложники посетителей торгового центра и банка, убив по меньшей мере шестерых людей. На данный момент в заложниках предположительно около двадцати человек, половина из которых — дети. Самому младшему, как сообщается, всего лишь два года. До этого преступница не предъявляла требований, но несколько минут назад из кафе вышел семилетний мальчик. Он рассказал полиции, что Мэджик отпустила его лишь потому, что хотела, чтобы он сообщил полиции ее требования.

— Ей нужен Человек-паук, так она сказала, — повторил мальчик на камеру, губы его были испачканы клубничным мороженым, а взгляд то и дело блуждал по набитой полицейскими улице. — Я хочу к маме.

Нэд и Мишель синхронно уставились на побледневшего Питера.

— Человек-паук уже помогал освобождать людей, захваченных Террористкой-с-мечом, с чем справился весьма успешно…

— Что ей от тебя надо? — прошептала Мишель, невольно взмахивая рукой, на которой сидел игрушечный дракон.

— Мне надо идти, у меня урок, — затараторил Питер, больше, конечно, для виду, чтобы такие, как Флэш, не заподозрили неладное, то тот так был сосредоточен на новостях, что мало обратил на него внимание. Пит стащил с руки Мишель игрушку и кинулся прочь со школьного участка.

***

— Долго же тебя пришлось ждать, — мрачно сообщила Мэджик.

Она сидела за столом, сложив меч на коленях. Пальцами она поглаживала острое лезвие, словно пытаясь успокоиться. Мороженое в вазочках уже давным-давно растаяло и где-то цветными лужицами растеклось по столам и полу. Напуганных детей старались успокаивать не менее напуганные родители, сгрудившись в углу зала.

Девушка встала, крепко перехватывая оружие.

— Верни то, что у меня украл.

— Во-первых, я не крал твою игрушку, — на этих словах брови Мэджик чуть ли не сомкнулись на переносице. — Во-вторых, это не стоит того, чтобы так пугать детей!

— Нет, стоит! — глаза ее загорелись, но Питера это уже не впечатлило так, как в первый раз. — Верни. Мне. Моего. Дракона!

— Для начала освободи заложников.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что чем дольше упрямишься, тем сильнее меня злишь. Простой отдай Локхида, я уйду и никто не пострадает.

Питер вглядывался в лица детей, чумазые и испуганные, и, учитывая то, с какой жестокостью и беспринципностью эта девчонка рубила всех направо и налево, он боялся, что она ненароком отсечет кому-нибудь голову.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер. — Он не со мной. Придется пройтись.

Она склонила голову набок, и губы ее изломились в неверии.

— За дурочку меня принимаешь? Хочешь сменить место, чтобы увести меня подальше? Чтобы я больше не имела над тобой власти, угрожая детям? Думаешь, мне самой это нравится? — она махнула мечом в сторону людей, и те охнули. — Верни Локхида.

Пока Питер открывал рот, чтобы наконец-то согласиться с ее условиями, прошло от силы секунд пять. За это время Мэджик успела потерять терпение, закатить глаза, выругаться и нырнуть с головой в портал, чтобы вынырнуть из него на другом конце комнаты и схватить ближайшую к ней девочку с рыжими косичками. Мэджик только занесла меч, чтобы приблизить его к горлу несчастной, как Питер запульнул в девочку паутиной, та крепко налипла на ее платье, чуть ли не врастая в ткань, и потянул ее на себя. Мэджик мазнула пальцами по ускользающей добыче и зло фыркнула.

Она оказалась почти рядом, ее меч разрезал воздух у Питера над ухом. Лезвие прошлось по столу, оставляя на нем зарубины.

— Верни моего дракона! — зашипела девчонка, пытаясь нанести смертельные удары по то и дело туда-сюда скачущему Паучку. — Где мой Локхид?!

Она почти что отсекла ему голову, наверное, в ее мечтах это у нее получилось, но Питер быстрым движением обмотал клейкой паутиной ее правое запястье прямо вместе с рукоятью меча. Отпускать паутину он не стал, связав себя с Мэджик. Она выругалась, когда Питер потянул ее на себя, не давая даже возможности воспользоваться оружием. Она попыталась отодрать паучьи нити левой рукой, но лишь сильнее вляпалась в застывающую массу.

Открывшийся мигом портал вполне мог бы стать для нее убежищем, если бы Питер все еще не был связан с ней тонкой, но крепкой, как канат, паутиной. Его потянуло за ней, он влетел в открывшееся пространство, словно фрисби, ударился о какие-то скалы, и его тут же потянуло прочь, — это Мэджик прыгнула в очередной портал.

Она отчаянно пыталась избавиться от прилипшего к ней Паучка, прыгая из одного места в другое, и его мотало вслед за ней, как собачонку на поводке.

Пейзажи сменялись с такой бешеной скоростью, что даже затошнило. Одно Питер знал точно: из кафе они наконец-то выбрались. Питер метнул девчонке в ноги еще одну порцию паутины, буквально пригвождая ее к месту, и она рухнула на пол, увлекая его за собой.

— А ты настырный, — сквозь зубы выдавила она.

Питер оглянулся. Место, где они оказались, было подземной парковкой. Людей не было, да и машин, в принципе, тоже, так, пару-тройку.

— Ладно, считай, что ты спас детишек. Теперь верни мне Локхида, — девчонка втягивала меч в руку, и Питу в голову пришла мысль, что это очень похожа на движение нано-частиц в костюме Тони Старка. Почти так же бесшумно и быстро, они двигались по коже, имитируя течение воды.

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Питер, все еще держа ее на веб-шутерах.

— А тебе не плевать? Называй, как хочешь, о сколько мне еще повторять, чтобы ты вернул мне дракона? — несмотря на всю ее опасность и мощь, Питеру так и хотелось продолжить ее дразнить. Даже насупленный взгляд из-под светлой челки не мог его остановить.

— Это место, в которое всегда открывается портал, что это? Мир в нем выглядит странно.

— Странно? Вполне пригодно для жизни, — фыркнула Мэджик.

— Какие у тебя способности, кроме того, что ты из ничего создаешь меч и умеешь телепортироваться?

— А какие способности у тебя, кроме как болтать попусту, делать акробатические трюки и швыряться белыми выделениями из рук?

— Это паутина. Точнее, это клей, который мгновенно застывает на воздухе.

— Да мне, черт возьми, плевать, — она почти закатила глаза, как вдруг осеклась и принюхалась, сморщив нос.

— Ты это чувствуешь? Запах?

Паучок оглянулся, видя, как по полу медленно ползет дым.

— Слезоточивый газ, — предупредила его Карен. — Фильтры в маске работают в полном режиме. Паутина, все еще тянувшаяся из веб-шутеров, натянулась, — это Мэджик пыталась закрыть лицо руками. Она отчаянно кашляла, почти задыхаясь, и Питер тут же обрубил паутину.

Дым становился гуще, мешая обзору, и Питер включил тепловизоры. Если бы кто-то и надвигался на них, он бы это увидел. Но парковка была пуста.

Паркер кинулся к девчонке. Кашель был такой сильный, что все ее тело сотрясало словно при землетрясении, а эпицентром была она сама. Лицо стало мокрым от слез и соплей, кожа на руках покрылась волдырями. Питер схватил ее за плечи, помогая подняться, и оглянулся, ища выход.

— Держи, надень, — прошептал он ей, снимая с лица свою маску. Газ белесый, едкий, он странно пах, и Питер чувствовал, как его слизистые буквально разъедает. Как-то раз на уроке биологии они препарировали лягушек, предварительно замоченных в формалине, и тогда все в классе, включая Флэша, весь урок давились соплями и слезами. Формалин по сравнению с этим газом был просто цветочком.

Разъедало глаза и горло, кашель мешал двигаться, но Питер упрямо тащил на себе полуживую девчонку. Он пытался отогнать дым руками, но, казалось, от этого он становился лишь гуще. Пит споткнулся и вдруг с ужасом понял, что они проваливаются сквозь землю. И лишь перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, он понял, — они шагнули в портал.

***

Во рту кошки, судя по всему, не только нассали. Почему-то от этой мысли стало так смешно, что Питер хихикнул и окончательно проснулся. На мгновение ему показалось, что у него что-то приключилось с глазами, — мир почему-то стал рыжим. И только потом он осознал, что это закат.

Кожа на лице была сухой и болезненной, и Паркеру совсем не хотелось знать, как он сейчас выглядит в зеркале. Явно не так, как к этому привык. Дышать все еще было тяжело, в горле раздавались хрипы.

Питер, слегка покачиваясь, встал. Кружилась голова, вполне терпимо, но оглядываться пришлось с осторожностью — был велик шанс рухнуть вниз, а он, судя по великолепному виду на город, как минимум на крыше небоскреба.

У края он заметил Мэджик, ее светлые волосы были всклокочены, а лицо неимоверно красным, словно по нему прошлись наждачкой. Паутина на ее ногах и руке еще не растворилась. Значит, прошло не больше двух часов.

— Я думал, ты ушла, — удивился он, и еще сильнее удивился, когда услышал свой голос, — писклявый, едва слышный.

— Ты еще не вернул мне дракона, — шепотом сообщила она. — Да и куда я уйду, ты связал меня своей клейкой гадостью.

— Знаешь, где находится ларек с тако? — Питер встал на край крыши и заглянул вниз. Мэджик вдруг напряглась, учитывая их состояние, сорваться с такой высоты — дело плевое. — Это единственный ларек на весь квартал.

— Напротив комиссионки?

— Да.

Девушка устало кивнула. Руки у нее выглядели хуже, чем лицо.

— Если сможешь нас туда перекинуть, то я верну тебе игрушку.

— Локхид — не игрушка, — возразила она. Питер помог ей встать, сопротивляться этому не было сил.

Не то чтобы Паркеру было впервой проходить сквозь порталы, — если имеешь дело со Стрэнджем, то быстро к такой роскоши привыкаешь. Но когда, надышавшись слезоточивым газом, пытаешься пройти сквозь пространство просто на своих двоих, это уже проблема.

В конце концов они оказались далеко не у ларька с мексиканским тако, а где-то далеко позади от него. Пришлось идти по закоулкам, чтобы никто в таком виде их не заприметил. От привычки прятать школьный рюкзак в переулках, Питер все никак не мог избавиться, хотя несколько раз на этом деле прогорел. Пит рухнул на колени, доставая из заднего кармана сумки куклу.

— Локхид! — воскликнула девушка, хватая игрушку и прижимая ее к груди. Питеру даже неловко стало, похлеще, чем в их предыдущую встречу, когда она была в одном полотенце.

— Как тебя зовут? — молчание было ему ответом. — Меня можешь звать Питером. Скрываться смысла нет, ты видела мое лицо.

— Ты хоть смотрел на себя в зеркало? Тебя сейчас даже мать родная не узнает.

— Ты спасла мне жизнь.

— Ну… — девчонка пожала плечами, — это еще кто кому ее спас, — она протянула ему маску.

— Так как тебя зовут?

— Это все, конечно, очень мило, но не думаю, что нам стоит обмениваться контактами. Мы вряд ли еще когда-нибудь встретимся, — за ее спиной открылся портал, и она уже почти к нему развернулась, как Питер вскрикнул своим все еще высоким, как у ребенка, голоском:

— Постой! Ты говорила про Эссекс. Что это?

Мэджик остановилась.

— Какая-то корпорация, компания, не знаю. Они ловят мутантов и вербуют их в убийцы. А неугодных, тех, кого нельзя контролировать, они устраняют.

— Это они напали на нас?

— Думаю, да.

— Ты посчитала, что я на них работаю. И Ник Фьюри. И пыталась его убить. Хочешь найти главного из Эссекса и уничтожить его?

— Именно! — горячо прошептала она, и ее глаза невольно загорелись.

— Что они с тобой сделали?

— Конкретно они — ничего. Я никогда не встречалась с ними лицом к лицу, только через доктора Рейес. Они держали взаперти, изучали, готовили. Посчитали, что я отлично подхожу на роль убийцы. А я сбежала. Я думаю, они охотятся за мной. Никому ведь не хочется терять такой ценный экземпляр.

— Ты намерено себя скомпрометировала, чтобы они вышли на тебя. Ты хотела нанести удар первой.

— Ага.

— Со мной ты поступила так же, чтобы я вернул тебе Локхида.

Она прижала к себе дракончика еще сильнее, словно бы Питер снова на него покушался.

— Ну мне надо было с тобой как-то связаться, чтобы дать подзатыльников за то, что украл его. Телефонами мы с тобой не обменивались.

— Может, мы поможем тебе с Эссексом? Если они занимаются такими вещами, то Фьюри обязан быть в курсе происходящего. Нужно рассказать ему, — Питер протянул ей руку, но девушка сделала шаг назад.

— Вряд ли он захочет меня видеть. Я чуть на тот свет его не отправила.

— Ну он вроде как отходчивый, — заметил Паркер, вспоминая, как подолгу не отвечал Нику Фьюри на звонки.

Она все еще колебалась, когда взяла Питера за руку.

— Меня зовут Ильяна.

— Красивое имя.

***

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Эссекс вербует убийц? — Фьюри уселся в свое кресло и даже руку с пистолетом положил на письменный стол. Вот только палец с курка убирать не стал. Питер вскользь подумал, что эта мера предосторожности слегка бессмысленна. Но даже он держал веб-шутеры в режиме готовности. — Почему тебя это смущает, ведь на твоей совести человеческие жизни?

Ильяна наконец-то отвлеклась от созерцания кабинета Ника Фьюри. Строго, минималистично, ничего лишнего. Даже цветов в горшке, хотя из образа, что сложился у нее в голове, Фьюри и цветы — вещи несовместимые.

— Меня смущает то, что по приказу я это делать не хочу, — она уперлась руками в письменный стол, и Фьюри огладил курок подушечкой указательного пальца.

— Хм, а у нас есть принципы.

— Я не знала другого способа привлечь их внимание, — пожала плечами Ильяна. — А в итоге привлекла только ваше.

— Но они все равно тебя нашли, — заметил Питер. — Значит, твое послание было услышано.

Ильяна промолчала, такое положение вещей было предсказуемо, но оказалось, что она к этом не готова. Рука невольно потянулась к Локхиду, торчавшему из заднего кармана брюк.

— Таких, как ты, много, — задумчиво произнес себе под нос Фьюри.

— Возможно. По крайней мере, доктор Рейес была. Дени говорила, что видела детей, похожих на нас, — Ильяна вдруг понизила голос. — Думаете, они _все_ работают на них?

Ник Фьюри ничего не ответил. Он долго рассматривал их, а потом бросил:

— Ну и рожи у вас. Загляните в триста третий кабинет — там вам вколют антидот.

***

— Ты здесь живешь? — Ильяна ступала по полу осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому своему шагу. Огибала стены, словно они должны были рассыпаться от ее прикосновений.

— Да, — подтвердил Питер.

— И ты не побоялся привести меня в свой дом? — она обернулась к нему.

— Почему я должен был этого бояться?

— Ну я уже убивала людей.

Питер слегка вздрогнул. Не то чтобы он не привык лицом к лицу встречаться с теми, для кого лишить человека жизни — это пустяк. Куда страшнее было узнать мотивы, которыми они руководствовались. У Ильяны была причина. Вдаваться в подробности Питеру не очень-то и хотелось, несмотря на всю его тягу к разгадке тайн.

— У всех свои недостатки, — усмехнулся он. — У тебя весьма специфические.

Ильяна прищурилась:

— А у тебя они какие? Спишь вверх ногами?

— Это скорее прерогатива Бэтмена.

— Плетешь паутину?

— С помощью веб-шутеров — да.

— Управляешь пауками?

— Нет, пока не научился.

Ильяна открыла дверь в спальню Мэй, но входить не стала. Только осмотрелась.

— А когда вернутся твои родители?

Питер не стал выдерживать долгих неловких пауз, обдумывая, как бы поделикатнее об этом сообщить.

— Они умерли. Я живу с тетей. И она вернется нескоро. А у тебя есть родственники?

— Нет, — бесцветно сообщила Ильяна, разглядывая новый чайный сервиз Мэй. — Я одна. И проголодалась.

— Закажу пиццу. Какую предпочитаешь?

— Без разницы.

Когда Питер сделал заказ, то обнаружил, что из гостиной Ильяна исчезла. Нашел он ее в своей комнате. Она листала его учебник по математике.

— Твоя девушка? — поинтересовалась она, кивнув на их совместную фотографию на полке.

— Да. Мишель.

Ильяна раскрыла его тетрадь с домашним заданием по физике. Страницы пестрели непонятными формулами и схемами, но она не стала их даже разглядывать. Уселась в кресло, по-хозяйски оглядываясь.

— Локхид, — обратилась она к дракону, — тебе здесь нравится? Да, согласна, тут весьма неплохо.

Питер недоуменно моргнул.

***

Они читали комиксы, и Питер старательно объяснял Ильяне, чем обычно занимается тот или иной супергерой, потому что начинать читать комиксы со ста сорокового выпуска явно не стоило. В дверном замке завозились, и Ильяна взглянула на Пита, словно бы спрашивая, ну что, ей уже прятаться.

— Это тетя Мэй, — заверил он ее, но спокойнее от этого не стало.

— Оу, ты привел в дом девушку, — удивилась Мэй, когда Питер, как весьма примерный племянник, забрал у нее покупки из рук.

— Я могу уйти, — тут же встрепенулась Ильяна, поглядывая на Паучка.

— Что? Какие глупости! Оставайся. Просто я немного шокирована, обычно к Питеру в гости ходит только Нэд и… в последнее время стала Мишель. Останешься на ужин?

— Да, она останется, — Питер не дал Ильяне даже рта раскрыть. Боролись в ней два чувства, он видел это невооруженным взглядом, взбрыкнуться или забиться в уголке.

— Вот и отлично, — тетя удалилась на кухню, и он последовал за ней.

— Мэй.

— Да?

— А Ильяна может остаться у нас с ночевкой?

— Ты расстался с Мишель? — Мэй заглянула племяннику в лицо, да еще так, как умела только она, со всем вниманием и сочувствием.

— Что? Нет! — возмутился Питер. — Не в этом дело, — он обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что на кухне они одни. — Просто ей некуда идти. У нее никого нет.

Он, конечно, упустил тот факт, что Фьюри добровольно-принудительно обязал его зорко следить за Ильяной, но тете об этом знать не стоило. Как, впрочем, и самой Ильяне. Таких, как она, ему казалось, он хорошо знал. По крайней мере, из фильмов и сериалов. Такой тип девушек смывается при любой возможности вне зависимости от ситуации. Их просто ничего не держит.

— Ладно, — согласилась Мэй, но даже если она что-то и заподозрила, то Питер не обратил на это внимания.

***

— Твое лицо кажется мне знакомым, — заметила тетя, одновременно умудряясь накладывать порцию салата и себе в тарелку, и подливать томатный соус в тарелку Ильяны. Глаз при этом она с нее не сводила. — Ильяна отплачивала тем же. Питеру казалось, что он сейчас находится меж двух стен, что медленно на него движутся. Фарш обеспечен, дело осталось за шипами.

— Наверное, потому что меня показывали в новостях, — простодушно пожала плечами Ильяна, заставив Паучка напрячься.

— Правда? Давно?

— Да нет, буквально сегодня.

Питер сделала вид, что подавился салатом и судорожно закашлялся, да так громко, что Мэй даже сердито сдвинула брови.

— Какая остроумная шутка! — он выразительно взглянул на Ильяну, мол, тебе лучше держать язык за зубами. — Мэй, я думаю, тебе показалось.

— Я так не думаю.

— У тебя что-то горит, — сухо заметил Питер.

— О, черт! — тетя исчезла за дверью кухни, и он тут же накинулся на Ильяну. За весь ужин она ни разу не притронулась к стряпне Мэй.

— С ума сошла? Тете лучше не знать, кто ты такая.

— Хочешь, чтобы я молчала о том, что сделала? Я этого не стыжусь.

— А зря, потому что за стыдом приходит раскаяние. В любом случае Мэй лучше обо всем этом не знать, иначе будешь ночевать на улице.

Ильяна обиженно поджала губы. Питер нацепил на лицо корявую улыбку, когда тетя вернулась к столу.

***

Она переключала каналы, особо нигде не останавливаясь, будто что-то целенаправленно искала, прижимая к груди игрушку.

— Это мои футболка и пижамные штаны, — подал голос Питер, поняв, что Ильяна его не заметила. — Все чистое, так что можешь не беспокоиться. В ванной новое полотенце, голубое, специально для тебя. Спать будешь здесь, в моей комнате.

— А ты?

— А я на диване.

Ильяна кивнула, поняв, что предлагать ему остаться в его же спальне, глупо. Не с ней же он ляжет в постель, а если и нет, то куда? На пол? Паркер потоптался на месте и уже собирался уйти, как его окликнули:

— Питер?

— Да?

— Можно я не буду выключать телевизор на ночь?

Питер почему-то взглянул на экран, будто оценивая, а проработает ли он всю ночь, и кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

***

— Что-то ты сегодня какой-то притихший. Что вчера случилось? Ты наподдал этой девушке с мечом? — все утро Нэд интересовался Ильяной, даже не зная ее имени. Видеть бы его выражение лица, узнай он, что эта девчонка с мечом сейчас в квартире Питера, спит в его кровати, обнимая свою игрушку, которую они вчера тискали.

— В какой-то степени, — увернулся он от ответа. Будить Ильяну утром он не стал, пришлось оставить записку на прикроватной тумбочке. Больше всего Питер беспокоился о том, что не обнаружит ее дома.

— Ну хоть никто не пострадал. Мог бы кстати позвонить и рассказать, как все прошло. Мы с Мишель переживали.

Питер кивнул, стараясь всем своим видом показать, как он виноват. Нэд никогда не был сверх меры подозрительным, так что поверил.

— Сегодня у меня? — спросил он, пришлось даже повторить, потому что Питер был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не услышал даже звонка на урок.

— Нет, не могу, прости.

— Но ведь сегодня среда, а мы каждую среду зависаем у меня. Или у тебя свидание с Мишель? То-то она сегодня волосы на другую сторону зачесала.

— Да?

— Ты не заметил? — и вот тут Питер понял, что пора бежать на испанский. Не потому что школьный коридор стремительно пустел, а учитель иностранного языка был весьма строг к опоздавшим, а потом что стрелка подозриметра Нэда опасно приближалась к красной отметке.

— Встретимся завтра!

***

Ильяна любила рисовать, Питер заметил это почти сразу же. Талант ее, конечно, был сомнителен, но он подозревал, что дело далеко не в этом и даже не в том, что ей нравится сам процесс.

— Нашла у тебя в столе. Ты не против? — она кивнула на ворох цветных карандашей на полу, и Питер покачал головой.

Она склонилась над листом бумаги, старательно выводя линии, и ее волосы закрыли лицо. Паркеру захотелось их убрать, чтобы понаблюдать за ней, но делать он этого не стал.

— Странно это все.

— О чем ты? — удивился Питер. Он уже пару часов как бился над домашкой по — Паучок взглянул на обложку учебника — геометрии, но присутствии Ильяны внезапно отвлекало.

— Ты всегда после школы безвылазно сидишь дома? А когда патрулировать собираешься? Таких, как я, которых хлебом не корми, а дай порубить всех направо и налево, много. Не все же такие умные — дают знать о себе в новостях, — она прыснула.

— Я думал, тебе будет скучно одной.

— Мне никогда не бывает скучно, у меня ведь есть Локхид. Что? — она словила на себе весьма скептический взгляд. — Думаешь, это ребячество — возиться с игрушкой да еще и разговаривать с ней на виду у всех? Локхид, ты только подумай, он считает нас сумасшедшими.

— Это не так. Хотя где-то ты права — это выглядит странно.

— Для непосвященных — да.

— Так посвяти.

— Не дорос еще, — Ильяна снова склонилась над рисунком.

— Мы с тобой ровесники.

— Это еще ни о чем не говорит, — фыркнула она.

Геометрия не шла, и Питер уже весь измучился понимая, что ему просто-напросто неинтересно искать мудреный икс, спрятанный в треугольниках да параллелограммах. Он отложил тетрадь.

— Покажи, — попросил он, — свой меч.

Ильяна если и опешила, то промолчала. Просить дважды ее не пришлось. Питер завороженно наблюдал, как ее рука, от плеча до кончиков пальцев покрывается броней, в кулаке, словно из воздуха, появляется меч, длинный и наверняка тяжелый. Но она держала его так, будто он был легче перышка.

— Можно? — она кивнула, и Питер дотронулся до ее руки. Прошелся ладонью по каждой шероховатости и залому, оглаживая узоры и стыки. — Это доспех? Он растет прямо из твоей кожи?

— Не знаю, — Ильяна пожала плечами, перекладывая меч на колени. — Оно само работает, я не вникаю и даже не понимаю сути. Эта броня покрывает мою руку, и я не знаю пока ни одного оружия, которое бы смогло эту броню хотя бы погнуть. Мой меч разрезает все материалы — от дерева до металла, хотя я думаю, найдется что-то, что наверняка мне не по зубам. Хоть тот же самый вибраниум. Но ведь я не пробовала.

Питер коснулся ее пальцев и дотронулся до рукояти меча. Они словно составляли единое целое.

— Как ты получила силу?

— Мне объяснили, что она всегда была во мне, просто дремала. А потом случилось событие, и эта сила проснулась.

— Что за событие?

Ильяна опустила глаза на пол и качнула головой. Питер понял, что спрашивать об этом не стоило, и убрал руку с меча. Он тут же исчез, как и доспехи, и Ильяна вернулась к рисованию.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Но после него я попала в лечебницу. Якобы проходила терапию, на деле оказавшуюся своего рода вербовкой.

— Ты была там одна?

— Нет, нас было пятеро.

— Что с ними стало?

— Мы освободились, а потом наши пути разошлись. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Может, нам стоило держаться вместе или же мы все сделали правильно, решив разойтись, чтобы поймать нас было труднее, — она повела плечом. — Не знаю.

Пауза затянулась, и Питер решил было, что разговор окончен. Он собирался уже добить геометрию, как Ильяна отложила фиолетовый карандаш и продолжила.

— На свободе было тяжело. Идти оказалось некуда, жить — не на что. Хотя сначала вроде бы все было нормально, насколько хорошо я понимаю значение этого слова. Правда, всегда хотелось есть и спать где-то надо было. Я бы использовала свои силы, чтобы воровать, но это привлекло бы ненужное внимание, знаешь, сейчас же везде камеры. Вот я и по старинке, ручками. Ночевала, где придется, ела, что попадется. А потом надоело. Хотелось уже выспаться под одеялом, а не укрываться собственной курткой, лежа на картонке. Хотелось вдоволь наесться, а не перебиваться пачкой чипсов да шоколадными батончиками. Хотелось уже принять душ и красиво одеться, а не ходить с нечесаной головой по несколько дней.

Их взгляды встретились, но Питер свой тут же отвел. Не признаваться же ему было, что он обо всем этом знал, — банально следил за ней всего пару дней, но и этого ему хватило сполна. Она вдруг выхватила учебник у него из рук.

— Каково это, Питер? Жить обычной жизнью подростка? Какие они, эти подростки? Чем занимаются, дышат, о чем говорят? Я столько лет провела вдали от реального мира, что мне до сих пор кажется, что я там, в лечебнице. Там было проще. Не дерзи доктору Рейес в лицо и в изолятор тогда не посадят.

Пит усмехнулся.

— Да все те же проблемы. Взрослые тебя контролируют, а так хочется свободы и пуститься во все тяжкие. Но когда эту свободу получаешь, тебе уже ничего не надо, потому что все твои мысли о том, как выжить в этом мире.

Ильяна обхватила свои колени руками, ковыряя на черных капроновых колготках очередную стрелку.

— Школа — то еще дерьмо, скучно до зубовного скрежета, но там друзья, там первая любовь. Дискотеки, танцы, тайком пронесенный алкоголь, конфискация его учителями, выговор, неделя наказаний после уроков. Школьная газета, оркестр, сборная по декатлону, футболу, кружок шахмат.

— Звучит уныло, а вот часть про танцы и алкоголь мне понравилась.

Питер улыбнулся:

— Не поверишь, сколько раз меня отшивали, когда я пытался пригласить девчонок на танец.

— Это трехзначное число?

— А ты жестока.

— Я реалист, — Ильяна была серьезна как никогда. Паркер поймал себя на мысли, что не замечал, чтобы она вообще улыбалась. — Ну сейчас-то танцуй, стирая пятки, девушка-то у тебя есть, — Питеру усмехнулся. — А вот я в паре танцевать не умею.

— Это совсем не сложно, главное, поменьше наступать партнеру на ноги. Это залог успеха.

— Учту, — Ильяна кивнула, вновь возвращаясь к рисунку. Но Питер, вместо того чтобы снова погрузиться в домашнее задание, вдруг потянулся к пульту. Он быстро нашел музыкальный канал и добавил громкости.

— Давай.

— Что? — она удивленно проследила за тем, как Питер вскакивает на ноги.

— Приглашаю тебя на медленный танец.

Ильяна недоуменно взглянула на экран, где в стеклянной коробке пела Билли Айлиш в дуэте с Халидом. Несколько секунд она вслушивалась в слова песни, а потом перевела взгляд на Питера. Тот уже привычно протягивал ей раскрытую ладонь, и она как всегда ее приняла. Не то чтобы ей этого не хотелось.

— Что дальше?

— Я положу руки тебе на талию, а ты свои — мне на плечи.

Ильяна послушно выполнила задание, что за ней наблюдалось крайне редко. Музыка как раз располагала к томительным топтаниям на одном месте и долгим раздумьям, неловким взглядам и потным ладошкам на чужом теле.

Питер смотрел куда-то вбок, изредка царапая ее лицо бегающими глазами. Она то и дело вспыхивала яркими пятнами на щеках, но оба старательно делали вид, что не замечают. В любом случае полумрак этому способствовал. Ноги они, конечно, друг другу изрядно истоптали, даже особо не двигаясь, и каждый раз Питер шептал стандартное «прости», тонущее в певческих голосах.

Ильяна вслушивалась в слова вполуха, ее внимание занимал только он. Его горячие руки у нее на талии, его скомканная рубашка у нее в пальцах. Между их телами удобно расположилась бы еще одна парочка.

— Ты видел меня в одном полотенце, незачем так осторожничать, — заметила она и вдруг охнула — его руки резко переместились на ее спину. Они буквально танцевали щека к щеке, и она ощущала, как его дыхание сдувает пряди ее волос.

Они долго молчали, покачиваясь в такт, когда Ильяна поняла, что они уже давным-давно заглядывают друг другу в глаза. И не двигаются. Она моргнула. Он облизал губы. Расстояние все уменьшалось, и вот на ее губах Питер запечатлел вздох.

— Питер, я не вижу тебя на диване!

Оба отскочили друг от друга, словно ошпаренные. Надрывно хрустнули под ногами разломанные карандаши.

— Да, Мэй, сейчас, иду, — хрипло ответил Питер в открытую дверь. — Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он под звуки скрипки, и Ильяна кивнула.

— И тебе.

***

— Почему всем так нравится Билли Айлиш? — Мишель уселась за парту, и Питер вздрогнул. Он осоловело зевнул и протер глаза.

— Что?

— Бэтти слушает ее на повторе второй день подряд, меня уже тошнит.

— Так она же в наушниках, — удивился Питер. Раньше он не замечал, как много у этой певицы хитов, но после вчерашнего она играла из каждого угла, и его это слегка пугало.

— Но она напевает, — возмутилась Мишель. — Ладно бы у нее еще голос был. Ты что, не выспался?

Питер попытался незаметно вытереть рукавом рубашки лужицу слюны, натекшую на парту. Предыдущий урок выдался на редкость скучным. Паркер кивнул, он благоразумно решил ничего не рассказывать Эм-Джей. Лучше ему бы от этого точно не стало.

— Опять патрулировал ночью, — пробурчала она, и Пит снова кивнул. — Разве ты уже не получал подзатыльников от тети Мэй за такое? Ей же не нравится, что ты посреди ночи уходишь из дома, чтобы спасать Нью-Йорк от преступников.

Питер вздохнул, — если бы все было так просто. Он всю ночь думал об Ильяне и о том, чего не случилось. Не позови его тогда Мэй, что бы произошло? Смотреть на Мишель не было сил, да и совесть не позволяла поднять на нее глаза.

— Питер? Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Придешь ко мне сегодня делать домашку?

— Конечно, раз приглашаешь, — улыбнулась Мишель. Питер в третий раз кивнул. Отлично. Оставаться наедине с Ильяной ему не хотелось.

***

Дверь в свою квартиру Питер открывал с опаской. Одновременно и боялся обнаружить здесь Ильяну, и не найти. Было тихо, если не считать тиканья настенных часов, даже телевизор, который она обычно не выключала, сейчас не работал. На всякий случай он даже в ванную заглянул, хотя прекрасно понимал, что первым делом надо было пойти в свою спальню.

Мишель стащила тяжелый школьный рюкзак с плеча и толкнула дверь в комнату Питера. В глаза тут же бросились разбросанные по полу цветные карандаши, но внимание больше привлек фиолетовый дракон, лежащий на столе. Эм-Джей бросила рюкзак на кровать и взяла игрушку в руки. Он был немного потрепанный и явно нуждался в химчистке.

— Не трогай! Он не твой.

Дракона из рук вырвали с такой силой, что Мишель даже покачнулась. Под ногами хрустнул черный карандаш, оставив на полу крошки от грифеля. Перед ней стояла светловолосая девчонка в одной только футболке с надписью «Если ты веришь в телекинез, пожалуйста, подними мою руку». Эта футболка принадлежала Питеру, Эм-Джей не раз ее на нем видела.

— А ты вообще кто? — прошептала Мишель. С секунд пять они буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, и было в этой девчонке что-то дьявольское. — Питер?!

— Черт, — выдохнул он, вбежав в комнату. Его растерянность, наверное, можно было материализовать и накормить ею свору голодных собак. — Мишель, это Ильяна. Ильяна, это Мишель. Моя девушка.

— Я в курсе, — мрачно фыркнула Ильяна, прижимая к себе Локхида. Футболка едва доходила ей до середины бедра, и ноги у нее были бесконечно длинными. Питер с трудом оторвал от них взгляд, надеясь, что Мишель ничего не заметила.

Пока они раскладывали учебники, и Эм-Джей заваливала его вопросами, он все гадал, стоит ли сказать Ильяне, чтобы она оделась. Если сделает ей замечание — значит, сдаст себя с головой, что заметил. Если промолчит, то будет коситься на нее, и от Мишель это не укроется.

— А ты всегда при гостях так ходишь? — вдруг спросила Эм-Джей, и Питер буквально похолодел. Одновременно захотелось и разразиться в аплодисментах, и спрятаться, зная, на что Ильяна способна.

— Да.

— Ну тогда, может, стоит прикрыться?

— А что не так?

— Ты в одних трусах! — возмутилась Мишель.

— И что? Меня это не смущает, — Ильяна вдруг подошла к ней совсем вплотную, и не надо было обладать паучьим чутьем, чтобы ощутить, как мгновенно нагрелся воздух в комнате.

— Но меня это смущает.

— Но я в гостях не у тебя, — обе внезапно взглянули на Питера, и тот икнул. — Мне переодеться?

Он моргнул, едва выдерживая острый взгляд Ильяны. Если бы ее глаза сейчас загорелись, он бы прокусил себе язык.

— Было бы неплохо.

— Ладно, — согласилась она, и Питер на мгновение оторопел. Не такого исхода он ожидал, но Ильяна действительно надела джинсы, а позже уселась за его письменный стол, продолжая рисовать. Локхида она демонстративно усадила на свою руку.

— Что это было? — прошептала себе под нос Мишель, но Питер ничего не ответил. Он только что избежал ядерного удара по своим владениям.

***

Затишье оказалось недолгим, хоть дышать теперь стало намного легче. Мишель сидела на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и ее волосы закрывали лицо. Питеру хотелось заправить их за ухо, но за ними наблюдала Ильяна, и он тушевался. Работал телевизор — с ним было почему-то легче. Но даже через постоянно раздающиеся звуки боев и киношных диалогов было слышно, с какой силой Ильяна давит на карандаши, рисуя.

— Тебе тоже нравится Баффи? — спросила Мишель. Питеру пришлось взглянуть на экран, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Ильяна посмотрела на нее из-под густой светлой челки.

— Что вы делаете?

— Пишем эссе по литературе, — Мишель уже наметила пару абзацев, тогда как Питер даже не мог выбрать источник, на который ему стоило опираться. — Я тебя уже где-то видела.

— Да? — Ильяна вдруг отложила карандаш и скрестила руки на груди.

— По телевизору, в новостях.

— Правда?

— Это ты та самая Террористка-с-мечом?

Питер закрыл глаза. Если бы он знал хоть одну молитву, он бы помолился.

— Мне больше нравится Мэджик.

— Что она вообще здесь делает? — этот вопрос был обращен Питеру, но тот не знал, что ответить.

— Хочешь меня выгнать? Я не у тебя в гостях, — заметила Ильяна, явно пользуясь своим превосходством. Даже ее поза буквально кричала об этом.

— Знаешь, Питер, я тут вспомнила, что обещала помочь маме по дому. Я допишу эссе вечером, — Мишель засобиралась, и самое ужасное было, что он не стал ее останавливать. Ильяна смотрела на них таким победным взглядом, будто выиграла целую мировую войну.

— Я тебя провожу.

Ильяна на этих словах фыркнула и вернулась к рисунку.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — спросил Питер позже, вечером, когда пришел домой. Тетя Мэй уже вернулась с работы.

— Если ты не хочешь после вчерашнего оставаться со мной наедине, так и скажи. Я прекрасно знаю, что Фьюри обязал тебя за мной следить, но мне не нужна нянька.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты тут по доброте душевной, чтобы Фьюри не высказывал претензий?

— Я здесь, потому что ты радушно меня пригласил в свой дом, накормил и выслушал мое нытье, — прошептала Ильяна без капли злости, иногда сочащейся у нее сквозь зубы. — Я думала, сегодня мы обсудим, что вчера между нами произошло, но ты зассал, как самый настоящий трус. Я спрашивала тебя, чем и как живут современные подростки, а сейчас я поняла — лучше быть по-настоящему взрослой, чем такой, как ты, — обычным тинейджером.

Портал открылся прямо за спиной Ильяны, она могла бы просто откинуться на спину и влететь в него вместе со стулом.

— Останься, — попросил Питер. Слова сами сорвались с губ.

— А смысл? Находиться со мной в одном помещении ты не можешь.

— Но это не значит, что ты снова должна ночевать на вокзале или красть деньги у зевак, чтобы оплатить комнату в мотеле. К тому же это весьма небезопасно — на тебя охотится Эссекс. Локхид, скажи ей.

Ильяна покосилась на своего дракона. Он сомкнул и разомкнул губы.

— Хорошо, — портал за ее спиной захлопнул свою пасть.

***

Нэд поставил свой поднос с едой на стол и тут же принялся ее поглощать. Предыдущим уроком была физкультура, а для него это было то еще испытание.

— Вы с Мишель поссорились?

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — нахмурился Питер.

— Обычно утром ты всегда ждешь ее у входа в школу, а потом вы идете по коридору, держась за руки. А сегодня ты опоздал, что, конечно, не очень удивительно, так что этот пункт немного выбивается из общего рисунка. У вас был совместный урок по химии, но лабораторную делали по отдельности, хотя обычно всегда были вместе…

— Да, мы поссорились.

— Почему?

Питер вздохнул. Утром Ильяна встала, чтобы проводить его в школу. Она ничего ему не сказала, просто ее всклокоченная голова выглянула из-за двери его спальни, когда он уходил. Но почему-то этого было достаточно. Для чего, Питер так и не понял.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, — прошептал он.

— Паучья чуйка? Что она говорит? Предупреждает об очередном Таносе? — Нэд даже вскочил, чуть не опрокинув поднос.

— Лучше бы это был Танос, — в отчаянии Питеру не было равных.

***

Домой он шел в твердой уверенности, что поговорит с Ильяной. Надо было срочно расставить все точки над i, иначе эта недосказанность могла просто изничтожить его отношения с Мишель. Он не для этого терзал себя, а потом долго пытался наладить с ней контакт, что вот так вот все феерично просрать из-за другой девчонки.

Вот только дверь в квартиру была сорвана с петель и дома Ильяны не оказалось, как, впрочем, и идеального порядка, который был здесь с утра. Все было перевернуто с ног на голову и буквально разрушено: с корнем вырвана вешалка из стены, разбит стеклянный кофейный столик, обивка из дивана торчала вместе с пружинами, а телевизор был опрокинут на пол. Досталось и кухне — там и вовсе был сорван кран и вода хлестала аж до середины комнаты, пол хлюпал под ногами.

— Ильяна! — вскрикнул Питер, кидаясь в свою спальню, и даже там все было разгромлено, будто по комнате прошел ураган. Девушки нигде не было.

Наверное, пока он на всех парах летел в офис Фьюри, цепляясь паутиной за небоскребы, самые плохие мысли успели расстелить в его голове красную дорожку и теперь сгрудились на ней, каждая пытаясь попасть в объектив папарацци. Ее поймали, похитили, пытают, — этот ворох догадок слишком его пугал, так что тряслись поджилки.

— Ник! Ник! — обычно всегда сдержанный Питер, в моменты стресса всегда паниковал, хоть и умел потом собраться. — Ильяну похитили, Эссекс нашел ее, — он влетел в кабинет Фьюри, миновав охрану, и буквально врезался в письменный стол. — Прошло уже несколько дней, вы наверняка уже нашли хоть какую-нибудь информацию об их местоположении. Где они могут ее держать?

Фьюри очень не любил в своей жизни всего три вещи: треугольные сэндвичи, когда игнорируют его звонки и нависают над ним. Питер уже дважды выбешивал Ника, сэндвичи бы стали последней каплей. Фьюри кивнул за спину Паучка и тот, поколебавшись, все же обернулся.

— Скажу сразу, прибираться в твоей квартире я не буду.

Ильяна была цела и невредима, насколько мог судить Питер, и что главное, — абсолютно спокойна и расслаблена.

— Я думал, тебя похитили, уже собирался идти к тебе на помощь, — растерялся он. Плохие мысли сворачивали ковер и пинали папарацци.

— Ну я же не дева в беде. Вполне могу за себя постоять, — пожала она плечами так, будто ничего не случилось. Будто не было всего того кавардака в его доме.

— А что вообще случилось?

— Эссекс нашел Ильяну и попытался ее поймать. Ей удалось скрыться от них, и она пришла ко мне.

— Через полчаса Фьюри уже знал место их дислокации. Я пришла, — с Локхидом на пару они выдержали драматичную паузу, — и убила их. Всех.

— Документация, надо признать, у них весьма занятная, — добавил Фьюри, указывая на стопки папок на своем столе, внимания на которые Питер даже не обратил. Он все смотрел на Ильяну, развалившуюся в кресле. Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул, она так спокойно говорила о чужих смертях, что ему должно было быть жутко. Но единственное, что он сейчас испытывал, так это жгучую обиду.

— Что тебя смущает? — удивилась она. — Я здесь и со мной все в порядке, ты должен радоваться.

— Я думал, мы вместе разберемся с Эссексом.

— Это была моя проблема, и я ее успешно решила. Мне надоело бояться и вздрагивать от каждого шороха, как осиновый лист. Локхид был прав, лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Ты должна была позвать меня.

— Я ничего тебе не должна, Питер! И жить у тебя я тоже теперь не обязана. Можешь выдохнуть.

— Так, детишки, свои ромеоджульеттные дела решайте где угодно, но только не здесь. Пошли прочь, оба, — фыркнул Ник, листая документы.

— Почему тогда ты так ведешь себя?

— Потому что я испугался за тебя! Когда увидел, что квартира разгромлена, а тебя нет.

— Надо же. Ты первый, — заметила Ильяна, скрещивая руки на груди. Закрывалась.

— Что? — оторопел Питер, даже Ник навострил уши.

— Ты первый, кто за меня так беспокоился.

— Пойдем, поговорим дома, — Питер протянул ей руку, но Ильяна сделала шаг назад. Портал за ее спиной окрасил ее волосы красным.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если я уйду, — она развернулась и исчезла до того, как Питер успел открыть рот.

— Н-да, не повезло тебе, парнишка, — прокомментировал Фьюри, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. — Распутина — горячая штучка. Так и будешь стоять с открытым ртом, пялясь в стену?

— Она, правда, всех убила?

— Подчистую.

— Она ведь ушла. Почему вы ее не остановили? Разве она вам не нужна?

— Питер, если мне будет нужно, я найду все что угодно, причем не только на этой планете. А теперь подбери свои сопли и иди отдыхать. Твоя тетя явно не обрадуется беспорядку в квартире.

***

Ильяна решила за них двоих, и вроде как жизнь должна была наладиться. По крайней мере, отношения с Мишель уж точно. Но Питер не спешил с ней созваниваться, да и вообще все выходные провел дома, вылизывая квартиру под недовольный бубнеж Мэй. На кухне придется делать ремонт, благо еще соседей не затопили. Не то чтобы это отвлекало его от встречи с Эм-Джей, скорее он просто ждал, что Ильяна вернется. Хотя бы за забытыми вещами, которых она не забывала.

Дом без нее как ни странно сильно опустел, хотя она прожила здесь всего несколько дней и из комнаты особо никуда не выходила. Питер вдруг понял, что скучает по ней. По вечно разбросанным по полу карандашам и ее разговорам с Локхидом. Мэй слегка странно косилась на нее при этом, но Ильяне всегда было плевать.

— Что ты так раскис? — зло бросил он себе в зеркало. — Ты знаешь ее от силы неделю, а уже готов хвостом вилять, если она вдруг заявится. Она же как снег на голову упала, раззадорила тебя, чуть не поцеловала. Как бы ты тогда смотрел в глаза Мишель? Да ладно, и сейчас-то в них смотреть не можешь, хотя ничего и не было. Он ушла — радуйся. Теперь никто не стоит у вас с Эм-Джей на пути.

Никто не стоит, но дорога закрыта.

***

В воскресенье вечером Питер твердо для себя решил, что начнет новую неделю с чистого листа. Помирится с Мишель, забудет Ильяну, сделает домашку по геометрии, пойдет в среду чилить с Нэдом и наконец-то приступит к патрулю. Наверняка без его надзора преступность совсем распоясалась. С этими хорошими мыслями Питер лег в свою постель. На мягком матрасе сон пришел к нему быстро.

Снилось ему, что он самурай, а в руках у него катана. Не такая крутая и острая, как у Ильяны, да и у нее меч совсем другого рода.

— Почему ты ее упустил? — спросил он у себя, поднимая оружие к лицу. В клинке отразились его глаза, светящиеся, прямо как у Ильяны, и он вздрогнул от шороха бумаги на своем письменном столе.

— Черт! — выругался кто-то, когда Питер выстрелил в него паутиной, пригвоздив шаловливые руки к столу. — Ты что, с веб-шутерами спишь?

— Ильяна?! Что ты здесь делаешь? — он включил лампу и вылез из постели. — Что случилось?

— Хотела забрать свои рисунки, — прошептала она. — Не думала, что ты так чутко спишь.

— Сейчас, подожди, я возьму ножницы.

Ильяна наблюдала, как он разрезает паутину на ее руках, делая это аккуратно и нежно, пытаясь не отрезать ей пальцы.

— Ты могла бы сделать это завтра днем, когда я буду в школе, — заметил Питер.

— Да, могла бы.

Они долго разглядывали друг друга в полумраке, и Паркер все никак не мог понять, карие ли у нее глаза или это в темноте они такими кажутся. Ильяна сбросила с запястий остатки паутины и потянулась к бумагам, которые Питер не стал выбрасывать. Некогда длинные карандаши теперь были наполовину съедены точилкой.

— Фьюри нашел мне жилье.

— Значит, остаешься?

— Жить я там все равно не буду. Не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то контролировал. Я и так вдоволь пожила под наблюдением камер.

Эти слова Питера расстроили, но он старался не показывать виду. Она ускользала, все как он предугадал. Но пока она была здесь, и ему хотелось, чтобы она задержалась на подольше. На пять минут, или десять, а может, и на всю ночь.

— Останься.

— Ты боишься меня, ведь так? — прошептала Ильяна, вдруг опасно приблизившись к его лицу. — Я угроза для твоих отношений с Мишель. Имей смелость признать это. Но при этом все равно просишь меня остаться, где же твоя логика, Паучок? Что будет, если я останусь? Ты не понимаешь, Питер. У меня нет будущего в привычном твоем понимании. Меня вырвали из настоящего мира, и я годами жила в изоляции. Я никогда не смогу стать обычной, как ты или твоя подружка Мишель. Я не закончу школу, не получу аттестат, у меня не будет выпускного и медленного танца. Я не найду любимую работу и наверняка даже не заведу семью. А у тебя это все будет! Это жутко несправедливо, и я завидую. Да у тебя и сейчас уже все есть: от банально скучной домашки до несбыточных мест. И лишь я не от мира сего. Переделывать меня поздно, да и я к этому, как видишь, не стремлюсь.

Ее волосы нависли над лицом, и Питер наконец-то нашел в себе силы заправить их за ухо. Ильяна на секунду растерялась, закусив губу. Глаза ее смеялись:

— И хочется и колется?

— Да.

Она улыбнулась, снисходительно, свысока, будто уже сотни лет жила в этом мире, и Питер казался ей совсем еще малышом.

— Вот бы сейчас кто-нибудь запел, — произнес он ей в губы, и она ответила. Сначала осторожно, словно бы боясь, что их снова прервут, потом бойко и резко, будто и тут боялась, что Мэй их снова окликнет.

Питер отбросил прочь ножницы и крепко схватил ее за талию, шаря руками по телу. Она вторила его движениям, и у него кожа от этого горела, объятая пламенем. И когда с него сорвали футболку с надписью про телекинез, а потом швырнули на кровать, оседлав, стало легче.

— Не стони, а то вдруг твоя тетя проснется, — шепнула Ильяна ему на ухо, и у него мгновенно волосы встали дыбом от ее дыхания. И не только волосы.

Кровать предательски скрипела, грозясь разбудить весь дом, и каждый раз приходилось замедляться, чего им обоим страшно не хотелось. Локхид пялился с прикроватной тумбы, и Питер, извернувшись, сбросил его на пол. Было в этой игрушке что-то живое.

Глаза у Ильяны на пике сияли ярким голубоватым светом, отбрасывая тени на стены похлеще, чем настольная лампа. Питер убрал ее длинные волосы, обнажая грудь. Пальцы сами потянулись сжать соски, и Ильяна вскрикнула.

— Черт, — выругались они синхронно и замерли, прислушиваясь к тишине.

Питер напряженно выпрямился в кровати, и Ильяна сползла ему на колени. С минуту они гипнотизировали дверь, а потом Питер изловчился и уложил ее в постель, оказавшись сверху. Челка у нее налипла на взмокший лоб, и он убрал пряди, буквально делая ее беззащитной. Уязвимой. Такой, какой он ее никогда не видел.

Кончая, Ильяна прокусила ему плечо.

***

— Знаешь, а ведь я соврала тебе, — пояснила она, собираясь. Питер все гладил ее по волосам, и ему хотелось, чтобы она уж точно осталась до утра. Еще немножко, совсем чуть-чуть, прежде чем сбежать и больше никогда не появиться в его жизни. — Когда ты спросил меня о родственниках. У меня есть старший брат. Его зовут, Петр. Он такой же, как я.

— Почему вы сейчас не вместе?

— Я не знаю, где он. Да и мы давно не виделись. Мне кажется, я даже не помню, как он выглядит, — Ильяна натянула ботинки на ноги и подняла Локхида с пола. — Тебе это видеть было необязательно, прости.

— Но ведь можно попытаться его найти.

— А вдруг он не желает меня видеть? Не хочу встретиться с ним и узнать, что я ему не нужна. Лучше уж прожить всю жизнь в неведении.

Ильяна выпрямилась, и ее пшеничные волосы выскользнули у Питера из пальцев. Портал открылся буквально в трех шагах от кровати, из него дыхнуло чем-то свежим и жарким.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — предложила она.

— Это здесь я оказался, когда мы дрались?

— Да. Это Лимб. Мое с Локхидом убежище. Прежде чем телепортироваться в другое место, я всегда оказываюсь здесь. Это словно отправная точка. Здесь я прячусь, здесь и отдыхаю. Наверное, мне стоило бы остаться здесь навсегда, — прошептала она задумчиво, а потом обернулась. — Я пригласила тебя пойти со мной.

— Нет, — покачал головой Питер, ответил он сразу, не делая драматичных пауз.

— Но ты просил меня остаться. Значит, хочешь, чтобы я была привязана к тебе, но привязываться сам ты не желаешь. Так по-взрослому, знаешь?

— Знаю, — подтвердил Питер, вспоминая, что завтра его ждет встреча с Мишель.

— Ну и трус, — фыркнула Ильяна, и портал захлопнулся.

Тишина обязывала прекратить думать, но плохие мысли в очередной раз расстелили ковер.

Плечо к утру зажило.


End file.
